Purple Haze
by Starfire
Summary: Basically this is a E+T fan fiction, where Eriol belongs to a group and there are troubles going on. Well Have fun. Ja Ne.


**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me. I am just a poor student trying to relieve some stress by writing. All the characters belong to Clamp, to bad I can't own a few, but then again I am poor. 

**Author Note:** Blue as the Sky was the song that was taken from the second move for card captor Sakura.  I am in a really tired mood, yes very it's my birthday and I am tempted to cry from irritation. 

Purple Haze

By Starfire

Twinkle of stars lit the darken sky as the chill of Japan swept across the buildings. Dancing carefully in spins and crescendo of whirls as it passed by a young youth still in her late teens. Sadness blooms through purple haze eyes as clicks of her heels could be heard through the windy nights. The chilled wind playfully trickled her darken purple hair over her face and back, annoying her a bit from their thoughtless actions. Crickets chirped in the distance as faint smells of wisteria flowers blew gently across her delicate nostrils. _Why? Why did I come back? _Those words ran around through her mind as she thought about her newly established home in England, and how she missed her quaint chair and her cat Eli. Musing slightly at the discord of emotions in her, Tomoyo Daidouji age twenty-two famous fashion designers was caught brooding about her past. Jet lag still course through her veins as fatigue hanged onto her heavily as she headed toward her home in Tomeda, where her mother Sonomi Daidouji would be probably to busy to notice her. She mused at the call that brought her back to her extreme unhappy past.

~*~*~*~

Flash Back

~*~*~*~

Tomoyo was busy sketching out on her pad, the new design regarding an Arabian theme her love of drawing never fell second to anything she was involved in. Though once in a while she would go to the near-by church just to sit and listen to the songs, that were sang through the choirs. The ringing of her business phone of her company TD jerked her out of her trace like state.

"Hello?" Tomoyo asked with faint curt behavior. _Now who would be calling me today? _She mused slightly from her aroused state of imagination.

A familiar voice of her mother came to her. "Tomoyo dear! It's been a while." Sonomi prattled on endlessly about how she was and how her schedule was for the couple of months. Until a blister of a headache was grinding on Tomoyo's nerves, "Anyways dear I want you to come back to Japan, it seems Sakura-chan is due soon for the birth of her child."

Quickly stunned silence was heard in Tomoyo's mind. "Nani?" _Sakura is going to have a child?_ Her mind whirled at that prospect and the thought of her best friend having a child at such a young age. 

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo dear are you there?" Sonomi's voice jerked Tomoyo out of her shock as she started to shriek from the phone. 

"Yes…yes mother I am here gomen. I was just surprised that is all." Tomoyo said trying to reassure her hysterical mother. _You think she could calm down after giving me such news. Even the news of Sakura getting married to Shaoran at such an early age wasn't that big of a surprise. _

Relief was heard over the phone as Sonomi continued her endless prattle about having a baby shower ready and that she was happy to see a child that was born from both Sakura-chan and Shaoran. "Reminds me Tomoyo dear your flight will be tomorrow. I took the liberty to book it for you. Also I heard Sakura-chan wants you to be her child's godmother. Well love I have to be going, I'll see you soon."  With that she hanged up only the dial tone was heard through the room as Tomoyo silently hanged up the phone.

Twitching a little she got out of her chair and headed toward the cupboard, her hand shook as she open up the tidy doors. Liquid in the shade of amber in a flash that was made of Chantel crystal beamed at her from the darken cavern. Shivering slightly she pull out a cup and pour the liquor into the cup trembling slightly as she put it down and sipped the amber liquor. "A godmother…" She whispered with a slight shake of her head since the first time she went back to Japan was about four years ago for Sakura's wedding. _Why is it I put myself through this? _She thought crudely as she went toward her telecom and pressed the button. "Jamie I'll be taking a trip back to Japan tomorrow, cancel my appointments and reschedule them for about two weeks." 

"Yes Miss Daidouji." 

~*~*~*~

Flash End

~*~*~*~

Sighing in defeat as she pulled her red jacket around her shoulders and carried her luggage, it seems that no one had known that she had taken the later flight. Her house was in her sight as she felt the air chilled her more, suddenly a figure bumped into her knocking her down. Tomoyo felt something cushion her fall and glanced down in startled by the resulting outcome. To her surprised she found herself looking into dark midnight blue eyes framed by dark ebony hair on the mysterious stranger. "Gomen, daijoubu?" He asked voice asked concerned.

"Eh I am fine." Tomoyo stated still mesmerized in the strangers eyes. "Gomen." Slowly they got off the ground brushing their selves off. Slowly she picked up her luggage and bowed quickly. "I am late gomen, ja ne." With that she quickly walked away disturbed by the feeling that stream through her.

The young man glanced after her with lingering eyes, "Who is that?" He ponders with wistful eyes, as a car pulled up next to him and a woman with ruby hair called out to him. _So familiar that girl was…_

"Master come on, we should be going to the Daidouji mansion it is lucky that Sonomi Daidouji is letting us stay there for the birth of Sakura's babe." _I can't believe it's been four years already since I seen Touya-kun!! _Nakuru stated with a thoughtful glance as Eriol got into the car. Spinelsun crawled into his master's lap.

"What got you in an uproar master?" The black plushy looking cat asked with curiosity as he noticed that his master was staring at the spot where he met the strange young lady. _I wonder what has captivated master's thoughts now? _The guardians of Clows Reincarnation ponder in expectancy as they near the huge mansion that was only a few blocks away.

Tomoyo sighs softly, when she manage to get herself to her house, by taking the short cuts. Though it seems some things had changed new added buildings indicating stores and the ever-present growing toy shops, that her mother had started to present around the area. Going to her gate she buzzed it and spoke. "It's me Tomoyo I am home." She whispered softly as quickly a bunch of bodyguards came out of thin air to surround her as they led her into the house. _Once again to the ice castle of my past life, _her eyes became faint with unsettle clarity. 

The first step into the room, she found to her actual surprise that nothing had changed, it was like everything was back then when she was just a mere girl. "Tomoyo!" A high pitch voice screamed as she was taken into warm arms of her mother. "My dear girl you grown tall…" She felt arms grip her even heavy embrace. "How is the business? Did you meet anybody? Oh yes did you know that Sakura wants to name the child after you if it is a girl." She gushed even more. Tomoyo's cheeks became pale at the prospects of her mothers chattering, as she was being lead toward her old room, when she was a child. As she entered her eyes were shocked by the amount of dolls placed in. "I miss you so much that I brought some of our toys from the company for you to try out…" Sonomi talked on quite happy that she wasn't alone anymore. 

The car arrived at the mansion as Eriol got out with Nakuru and the hidden Spinelsun. They all went to ring the doorbell. "Eriol Hiiragizawa and Nakuru Akizuki are here to see Sonomi Daidouji." With that a click of the gates open and bodyguards came out of thin air to surround them. 

"We are here to escort you Mr. Hiiragizawa and Miss Akizuki." They all said in crisp tones as they help lead them to the door, while one or two carry the items that they had on the corner of the street.   
  
Nakuru looks curiously. "Seems like they are a bit paranoid ne?" Thinking at the attitude of the bodyguards as they were guided into the main door of brown oak door. A song to their surprised was playing in the background with trace of sadness lingering in the air. The workers seem to focus entirely in the center of the living room, where it led to the patio. A record lazily circle around playing the soft song, a familiar soft voice was heard singing it with hint of loneliness. 

_nakenai  tayoranai  watashi ni_

_makenai  kazaranai  anata ga sotto  furete_

_sora ha haremashita_

_demo_

_matenai  hazurenai  yokan ga_

_iminai  youshanai  RIZUMU o kizamu  naze_

_konna nimo  watashi no kokoro ha sora to onaji BURUU_

_can't you feel my body heat_

_yurusareta futari de ha nai kara_

_wanting you, needing you_

_nani hitotsu motomeru mono ha nai_

Faint pleasure tingle up and down the scalps of those that listen to that faint ethereal voice. Who is that? Eriol ponder as he walked toward the area where people surrounded the sound and music. As he passed by he nodded toward Sonomi, who just smiled and clap her hands in glee. Finally he manage to get near, he was of course no longer the short boy he was and was able to look over some smaller Japanese people that surround the sound. To his surprise it was the young lady that he bumped into. Her eyes were closed as her hands pressed against the glass window her face was half face to the audience and half turn to the outside world. The red cloak was no where to see, she was dress in a evening gown in the shade of lavender, her hair was piled up and curls seem to tangle with blossoms of wisteria. _So beautiful a gentle blossom! _

_can't you see my bleeding feet_

_watashi ni ha mamoru mono nai kara_

_what to do, what not to do_

_wakatteite hoshii dake_

_you say you are mine  yume demo ii_

_doko ni mo tadori tsukenai michi o  aruite mo_

_shiranai  kako ni nai  watashi o_

_jisanai  hoka ni nai  sono te ga sotto  hiraite_

_uso o shirimashita_

_douzo_

_kesenai  yurusenai  shiuchi de_

_niganai  osorenai  watashi no hibi o  mitashite_

_mabushikute  watashi no hitomi ha sora to onaji BURUU_

Spinelsun was watching all of this from Nakuru's purse. His cool eyes took in everything as he watch his master stare in aw at the girl that was dress in lavender. _She looks familiar, wait a minute isn't that the girl that master was staring after? _He thought faintly as he continued to see Eriol stand there stunned by the effects that were occurring. A faint tinge of wings could almost be made out on the woman back as the dark hair glisten faintly of purple. _What the? _Spinelsun thought as he quickly rub his eyes. _Must have mistake it. _He thought as he just saw only a backside. The faint trills of her soft voice mysteriously entranced the people in the house as trickles of water seem to come out of no where filling the outside of the house with rain all of an sudden. 

_can't you hear my body cries_

_yurusareta futari de ha nai kara_

_do you really want to stay_

_motto jittotsu nagatte itai_

_can't you see my bleeding eyes_

_nani hitotsu suteru kotonai kara_

_what to say, what not to say_

_wakatteite kureru nara_

_gladly I'll be blind  yume demo ii_

_kanawanai inori no RIFUREIN  tsudzuite mo_

_can't you feel my body heat_

_yurusareta futari de ha nai kara_

_wanting you, needing you_

_motto zutto tsukamaeteite_

_can't you feel my body heat_

_setsuna no rakuen ni ikiru nara_

_living you, forgiving you_

_nani hitotsu motomeru mono ha nai_

_can't you see my bleeding feet_

_watashi ni ha mamoru mono nai kara_

_missing you, longing you_

_motto zutto tsukamaeteite___

Eriol watched with observant eyes, as he watches the weather outside flow with rain that came crashing. A flash of thunder hit the outside as fire seem to light the area outside where a tree use to be. _What in the world? _He thought with shock at the display of power. Then as the song ended the area filled with light as it blinded him. _What is this I sense? _Filling with power flash through everywhere and was silences in a instances as the area turn back to normal. The woman that was singing vanished into thin air as he looked around for her.   
  
Sonomi glances at her daughter and smiled as she let her go to bed, since she was still tired from her flight. She noticed that Eriol was still standing there unmoving from shock. "Mr. Hiiragizawa is there something wrong?" _I wonder what is wrong with him? _Musing slightly at his disorientation. 

"Um just a bit tired Daidouji-sama…" Eriol recovered quickly from the occurrence that he realized that no one had noticed. _What in the world? _Pondering, while feeling a bit tinged and restless.

Smiling with more grace and charm Sonomi patted the young man on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Mr. Hiiragizawa you must be tired from your trip. Grace will lead you up the stairs to your room so that you can settle in." She gestured to a young maid with long flaxen hair that was tired up in a ponytail, blue eyes met his with cheerful smile. _I must be mistake it couldn't be possible that the woman that was singing could have powers. _He thought as he bowed himself and smiled softly. "Arigato Sonomi-sama." With that he left and followed the maid toward his room, foot men were carrying his cases toward the area where he would be staying in. Nakuru followed Eriol silently, noticing the disturbed expression on his face, but wisely remain silent. 

_Something seems to be bothering him more and more. This isn't like master at all, he never brood this deeply unless in his evil red chair of doom. _Nakuru thought, while glancing down to see Spinelsun looking from the red purse with the same expression. 

A door to the right was open down the hallway as Eriol was led into a room, that was huge with a large door that lead to the bedroom, another to a bathroom that was huge in comparison to anything. A fireplace was place on the side where a couch was sat in a particular angle. Three windows were seen leading onto a terrace, where stairs led toward a lake. A garden was in sight as well as other terraces that led to other guest room. Eriol quirked an eyebrow in amusement as the maid bowed and left him alone in his room, while Nakuru was led to another guest room. "Amazing this place is that Daidouji-san created." Looking out the window, he released the glass doors that lead to the terrace. A soft voice hummed softly, as dewdrops tinker on the leaves of plants and off.  Following where the melody lead, he found himself enchanted by the sight of the mysterious woman as he walked closer.

Tomoyo felt a slight sigh on her lips as she felt herself submitting to the ever-present sight of the flowers that seem to arouse a sense of peace within her. The faint whispers of power seem to tinge her senses as the smell of roses, wild flowers, and the after effect or rain assaulted her senses. A crack of the branches startled the quiet atmosphere as she swung her head around to see the presences of the young man that she bumped into before she had return to her home. _What the…? What is he doing here? _The indignant pose to her body was tensing slightly as she stared warily at the man before her. "Who are you and what are you doing at my home?" Hissing softly, she quickly gathered her white dress in her hand and got to her feet gracefully.

"I am sorry Madame." Eriol stuttered in embarrassment at being caught staring that the cleavage that seem to have appeared slightly as the youthful woman got up from her sitting position. Bowing slightly he raised his eyes slightly. "I am Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa." _Wait a go. _The voice in his head taunted him for his stupidity as he quickly tried to recover his blunder. "I did not know that someone else was out here partaking in the view." Horrified at the sound of his voice growing even more deeper with huskiness as his other soul Clow Reed seem to awaken slightly to the events. 

Quirking an elegant eyebrow Tomoyo seem quite surprised inward at the display. "Hiiragizawa." Her soft voice seemed to tantalize that name softly with thought. "Ah! Hiiragizawa-san it has indeed been a long time." Laughter gathered in her eyes as she approached the man she knew for a few years when she was a child. Noticing the confusion that seemed to partake in the dark ocean eyes, she made a cute little curtsy as she laugh softly even more. "The name is Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji, Sonomi's daughter." Added on as an after thought while taunting him somewhat for not recognizing her since he was indeed Clow Reeds reincarnation. 

"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol said in shock at the change of his childhood friend, instead of the small little girl in her place stood a mature woman, a desirable mature woman. Those unspoken words seem to jot through his body, more then even Kaho did. Kaho's name made him twist his thoughts a bit making it quite darken and angry. Ever since the time that the older woman had dumped him, claiming that he should have giving her the powers. Jealous older woman, wanting something that he certainly wasn't bent on giving out, since it could mean destruction of the world.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo frowned slightly worried as she shook him gently from his dark thoughts. "Daijoubu?" Hand tremble slight as she saw him glance at her with darken eyes that seem to see through her. "Hiiragizawa-kun?" She question even more nervously.

Callous fingers glaze Tomoyo's soft cheek with a sense of electricity that made them jump slightly. "Tomoyo-san, it is cold outside, you should go inside." The familiar smirk that seems to contort his face, while trying to shield the dark emotions that seem to run inside his body screaming at him to take anything that was hers. "It isn't safe out here go inside Tomoyo." Huskily his voice wrapped itself around her like a blanket of seduction and emotional turmoil. 

Seeing the slight trembling as soft gentle gestures of his fingers trail down her back leaving marks of heat on them. "Why?" Tomoyo's purple eyes widen slightly as she looked challenging at the wizard in front of her. "I am all grown up Hiiragizawa-kun. I can take care of myself, even without Sakura to protect me. I am a grown woman." Darken blue eyes clash with violet eyes in challenge as heat seem to fill the area around them. 

"Don't toil with what you don't know Tomoyo-san." A few petals rain upon them, "You might get burned like everyone else out there has been." The silent battle of wits flared even more brightly against them. The heir to the Daidouji company against the wizard of old age. 

A flash of lightly crisscross against the two, if need be a sense of power stream through each other on it's own accord. "Doesn't matter." Whispers of Tomoyo's voice seem to change slightly even more. "I go as I please."

"I am here on business not just for the pleasure of Sakura's unborn child Tomoyo. You have been gone for a while not noticing what is occurring in this world." Eriol smirked slightly. "You don't know that because of your relations to a few people that it will cause great difficulties for your presences." Turning his back slightly on Tomoyo he glared at the distant lights. "Your life will be in danger you should not stay outside even at your mothers mansion."

Amusement arises in the violet eyes as she turning around to face the pond. "You think I am concern about what you and the rest of the group has been doing? Don't worry Hiiragizawa-kun I can take care of myself." Dark trickles of uneasiness went down Eriol's spine.

"God Gah woman!" Eriol hissed out as he spun around angrily and shook her shoulders. "Don't you understand!! You could end up dead!" Noticing unconsciously at the whiteness of her skin and the cold. Yes the coldness on her skin as his fingers glaze the side of her arms. "Damn you little fool." He hissed as he tugged her off her feet and into his arms. "You are catching a cold because of your foolish stubbornness." _Damn her! Damn her! _Those words echo in the deep recessive of his body, while she struggled against him stubbornly.

"Damn you! Hiiragizawa-kun let me go I can take care of myself." Tomoyo shrieked slightly feeling her body shiver against the vest of velvet that he wore. "Let me go!" Though her cries were drowned out, when she felt herself tossed onto a bed landing in an ungrateful bundle. Angry eyes glared at Eriol with deep hatred that stem from her depth as she struggled up. Noticing that she was in one of the guest rooms her eyes widen even more in dispassionate loath.

Eriol huffed from his displeasure at her display of childish parry that he would never would have guess was in the pale beauty before him, as he got out extra blankets and hot tea, that the maid seem to have left for him, since Sonomi was rather thoughtful. "Stop acting like little orphan Nelly for pit sakes." He exclaimed as he quickly jerk her up from the bed, while his hands place the blanket in her hands. "Dry off!" He order harshly, never before had he let anything let alone a woman, work him up before. It was utterly appalling since he the second powerful magician was unable to make one little stubborn woman do something for her own good. 

Wordlessly Tomoyo jerked the towel away from his fingers as she dried herself off. Anger still resides in her as she tossed the towel afterwards at the infuriating man. Grunting slightly she walked toward the fireplace to warm her body a bit. "Now what?" A hot cup of tea was shoved into her hands as she sat down with a snort drinking the liquid.

"I know your upset Tomoyo-san." Eriol said feeling rather guilty for the way he acted all of a sudden, though it was an understatement, he never forcefully pushed a woman against her will into doing something before. "I am sorry, but I didn't want you to get sick." It was rather unusual for him to let alone care about a female. The mature side of him taunted him a bit for even caring in the first place. 

"What is this business?" Tomoyo managed to ask, not waiting to think about the way his hands felt around her, as he carried her into the guestroom, which she deducted he was staying in. Knowing a bit that she should find out at least what she missed. After all she would be here for a few weeks trying to be here for Sakura. Her mind deepened in disgust at the thought a bit that things always seem to revolve around Sakura, but then she shouldn't be surprised. After all magic does have strange ways of gathering things, especially the Card Mistress of the Sakura cards. 

Knowing that it was time to tell Tomoyo, since with no doubt in his mind that this ambitious creature before would demand no less but answers. "Alright then.." He said softly as he sat himself in the cushion chair, while staring at the clear teapot that boiled over a single candle sipping the blue berry flavor he sighed softly. "After you left for the university, a bunch of us magic users and non-magic users created a group." Shrugging slightly, his lips curve a bit in amusement. "It was a way to keep an eye on the magic in the world let alone keep balance in harmony. After all we all don't want a repeat of miss used magic." Indicating the void card, where everyone was disappeared into nothingness. "So the group was form, took about three years to form." He whispered.   
  
Tomoyo glanced into the fireplace with careful place thoughts. _Sakura, Shaoran, his family the Li Clan. _It made sense to say the least after all they were all magic entities that possess a bloodline to Clow Reed.  "So you gathered everyone I assume?"

Nodding his head slightly Eriol slumped into a soft blue chair. "Well I had form a group including Kaho, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Sakura's family, Shaoran's family as well." His eyes darkened slightly. "However I found out that my dear fiancé didn't love me, rather she was after power. Our group before was called the Omega." Sipping his tea, his eyes unfocused slightly, "we are still called the Omega, we have new allies including your mother, and other business partnerships to support the Omega's." Lips thinning slightly his hands clenched unnoticeably on the cup. "However Kaho, Yamazaki, Naoko, Chiharu, and some others broke away to form the Alpha's." 

Silence followed his words as Tomoyo tried to process all of the information, "but…but why?" Her eyes totally confused now. "Why would Chiharu, Naoko, or even Yamazaki want power?" _I never thought our elementary friends would become that way. _"It doesn't make sense."

Eriol bowed his head downward as his bangs flopped over covering his eyes. "Chiharu was a very becoming business woman, she wanted the power to expand more. She isn't a flake like most people assume her to be, she is a serious woman. Takashi, I mean Yamazaki was in love with Chiharu they never been apart, besides he was unsatisfied with his job as a hacker in our small elite group." The chink of his teacup being place on the coffee table was heard in the sizzling air. "As for Naoko, she wanted more variety as her role in our group, she wanted to touch the major foundation of magic. That means she wanted to read the forbidden books, that only Clow Reed is allow to access." Slightly he stood up and walked toward the window, his eyes hidden still in the shadow. "So Kaho, decided to bring them all over to her side, using all their displeasures to make them allies with her. She wanted to control the world, and since I would not do so even though I am Clow Reed's half reincarnation, she decided to break off, and make her obsession possible."

Demurely Tomoyo roused to her feet and place down her teacup. "How did you manage to get mother into all this?" Her voice was calm and collective like always hiding her thoughts away from prying eyes. 

"Sakura." Eriol breathed the only word that would tear wretchedly at Tomoyo's heart he didn't dare to glance over to see the pain that flooded the eyes of the dark hair beauty. _My heart breaks for you Tomoyo-san. I wish you would find your own peace in this world. _His thought he knew were trifle compare to the massive pain that was constricting the woman's soul. 

"I see." Softly her voice breezed in the night as soft sound of her feet padded gently across the floor. "Gomen nasai, I must be going." Tomoyo felt her hand shook a bit as she reach for the handle on the door. "It was good talking to you Hiiragizawa-san."

As Tomoyo jerked the door, open quickly it was shut with a slam, as Eriol put his weight on it. "Tomoyo-san." Gently he pulled her hand off the handle. "I know, it is hard to deal with." He breathing slightly, "I want you to feel better, please don't feel bad about Sakura-chan."  
  
Raising her head in pride, Tomoyo glared into the dark blue eyes, "Remember…" She exclaimed in mockery words, "her happiness is my happiness." Smiling her usual smile when trying to hide her grief. 

Pain flicker in those deep blue orbs, "damn you stop lying." Eriol said harshly as he shook her, "stop pretending!" _Why can't she stop this cycle of hers? _"I know you loved her."

"Loved, Hiiragizawa-kun." Flickers of amusement lurk in the darker part of her mind, "past tense, dear poor Eriol." Vocally her voice deepened into a more seductive angle. As a soft tinge of static shocked the poor boy. "It doesn't matter to me anymore." Slowly her face devoid of emotion; laughing softly she jerk open the door. "Don't try to mess with me, Hiiragizawa-kun." Slowly one of her pale fingers slid down his face in a caressing matter. "You might get burned." With that she left the room as the door shut with a soft click. 

Eriol's eyes darken into cold fury, "Damn it! That woman!" Breathing in fast pants, he quickly walked toward the couch, and plotted himself into it. "Why? Why the hell is this occurring now? I've sworn off freaking woman!" A beeping was heard in his room with grace and speed he reach into his pocket and flipped open a miniaturized cell and saw small text words cross over it. Narrowing his eyes as he saw the words, Online Ad commissioned on Assassin market. Target: **Touya Kinomoto. **Eriol's eyes looked unsettled by this turn of admissions, as quickly made a phone call to Yukito.  
  
"Hello?" On the second ring a voice was heard. 

"Snow Rabbit, we have a code red."  Eriol said with a cold voice as his eyes skimmed through the names of Assassins that logged on to look at the ads. "Target lock is Touya Kinomoto, bring up the shields and prepare for my arrive. I am now located at the Daidouji mansion."  
  
Yukito's voice was upset as he answered, "Hai, we will expect you at our house, Clow."

In a room, a laptop was glowing in the darken area, as a red haired woman glances through the profiles of the Assassin the requested the project. One however seem to peg her curiousity as she look at it, 'Black Orchid.' Clicking on the link, she notice the logo was that of uncolored eyes seem to be faded in the back ground of a Black Orchid that had blood dripping down it's petals. To her surprise a window popped up, "Hello Ms. Mizuki!" 

Clicking the key's she answered in response. _'Black Orchid?'_

_'Yes. Inform way of amount, target's profile, information on how you would like dead.' _The window responded quickly in clip sentences.  
  
_Very business like_, Kaho muses slightly. As she responded, '_Amount 2.5 million, Touya Kinomoto, profile is located at this address.'_

A moment passed as a response was clicked in, '_5.2 million or no deal.'___

_Greedy bastard. _Kaho mused, but shrugged her shoulders as she responded. _'Very well, send me account number, or how you want it to be transferred.' _Thinking a bit she typed again as an after thought. '_I just want him dead, doesn't matter which way.'_

'_Accepted,_' information is located at this address.' With that final entry the screen disappeared.

"Excellent." Kaho whispered as she lean back from her laptop with a smile. "At last I can teach those fools a lesson." Her eyes narrowed at a picture with a smirk. "I hope you suffer a lot Eriol." 

Somewhere in another location a figure snapped a compact close, where a screen was displayed, laughter filled the area, as the figure picked out a black orchid.


End file.
